


【索香】意料之外的结果

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 想像甲方做了一条友谊手鍊给乙方，预期乙方绝对不会戴，但送出去后，乙方却戴上了，而且几乎没有被看到拿下来过。一群海军攻打过来，索隆一刀砍过去，在那个瞬间，山治的眼睛瞪大了。因为在那里，直直伸出的手上，除了闪着光芒的钢铁外，还有他送给索隆的那条蠢手鍊。那混蛋真的戴了。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 27





	【索香】意料之外的结果

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unintended consequence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678169) by [itsmylifekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmylifekay/pseuds/itsmylifekay). 



芳香的花朵飞过山治的头顶，将天空铺上一层各种紫色和粉红色的花瓣。他们这次靠岸的岛非常美丽，无尽的绿色草原和娇嫩的野花，建筑物上爬满开花的藤蔓，空气中飘散着自然的芬芳。当然，市场也很美，他们提供的食物跟前几个岛的重口味比起来也是让人舒畅的改变。

还有可口的糕点、甜美的果冻、各式各样的蜂蜜、酱汁和调料。山治的手痒着想自己尝试搭配新食谱。就现在而言，他只是浏览，在脑中记下每间店，之后才能再回来，用最有效率的方式采购，但他花了一点时间在一间小咖啡馆停留，因为他一直都喜欢尝试当地人用多年的经验和特产做出来的美食。

他在刚吃完饭的时候注意到了，大街对面，几家店外，有个看起来快要散架的小摊子。摊子后面有一个老女人，嘴上叼着菸斗，脸上带着和善的笑容。小心的几口喝掉他的茶，他站起身走出去，将钱留在桌上，慢慢晃到引起他注意的小摊子。

老女人对他露出微笑，视线还不到他的肋骨。「有什么可以效劳的吗，年轻人？」接着她好好看了看他的脸，注意到他的目光落在她手肘边的一个小罐子，眼中出现了明了的光芒。「啊，你很有眼光，对不对？没有很多路过的人会花时间看这么仔细。」

山治回应了她的笑容。「我尽我所能欣赏美丽的事物，尤其是食物。」

那些小罐子装着浅色的蜂蜜，包含着蜂巢块，盖子上贴着各式各样的小野花。精致又典雅，绝对是船上的女士们会喜欢的东西。

接着他注意到了挂在招牌上的彩色手鍊，几乎和头上的花瓣一样，是用紫色和粉红色的丝线编织在一起的。

「那些是这个岛上的传统手工艺。」她解释。「是用来代表友谊的，由赠与的人选择颜色，表现羁绊的本质。」

山治挑起眉毛。 **友谊，是吗？**

「所以还有紫色和粉红色以外的颜色吗？」

女人的目光狡猾了起来，眼中闪着精光。「你有什么想法？」

***

** 几天前 **

「喂，喂，那是什么？」

一只海鸥在头顶嘎嘎叫着，紧接着是一堆羽毛和路飞胜利的大喊。

「是报纸！」

如闪电一般快速，一半的船员都聚集到他身边，急着想看最新的消息和也许有更新的悬赏令。他们的声音全部混杂在一起，突然路飞的声音凸显出来。「诶？索隆，山治，你们两个为什么上报了？」

「什么？为什么他们就有自己的报导？」乌索普喊着，跟路飞争夺报纸想自己看。「伟大的狙击王呢？」

山治吐出一团烟，走过去，无视乌索普的嚷嚷，以及持续的报纸争夺战。「报导？」他的脑中突然出现一个想法，让他眼中出现希望的光彩。「有照片吗？」

「嗯…」报纸又被蹂躏了一番，但争夺战稍稍停了一下。「啊。」路飞大叫。「有的，有的！太棒了，你们两个看起来好酷！哈哈哈哈哈！」

一条橡胶手臂穿出众人，让山治跟他和索隆的照片面对面，那是他们最近跟一群粗俗野蛮的海贼战斗时被拍下来的。山治已经可以看出索隆脸上带着魔兽的表情，那张照片的构图会让读者的目光立刻来到他疯狂的笑容和带着阴影的脸，一把刀闪着寒光，因为他刚刚才砍过另一个海贼团的一票人。山治在他后面不远处，正使出倒立回旋踢，双腿修长，并且…背对着相机。他的脸一吋都没拍到。

「他妈的混蛋。」他咕哝，牙齿紧咬着香菸。「他们不懂怎么拍照吗？」因为说真的，好好的拍一张他的照片到底有多难？尤其是他们这个海贼团恶名昭彰，而且路飞还整天让他们惹上麻烦。

「报导写了什么，路飞？」罗宾问，声音轻柔，太阳眼镜后面的表情非常平静。但她的唇上带着一丝邪笑，让山治警惕的看向仍然在甲板另一边睡觉的剑士，显然他完全不受这场骚动影响。笨蛋绿藻头。

「草帽海贼团内部情报：罗罗诺亚．索隆和黑足山治。」乔巴唸着，这并不让人太惊讶，毕竟几个月前也有一篇类似的报导写了路飞，所以山治不明白小驯鹿的眼睛为什么会瞪大。「于地狱中练成的羁…羁绊。」

「羁绊？」他重复。「那他妈是什么意思？」

乌索普嘲笑乔巴的烦恼，路飞则是一脸茫然。弗兰奇觉得很SUPER，但山治才不觉得。毕竟，人们到底是认为他们之间会有什么样的 **羁绊** ？

「显然你和那个白痴是最好的朋友。」娜美窃笑，回答了他没问出口的问题。她在困惑中成功夺走了报纸，先甩了一下才大声唸出来。「根据他们在最炙热的战斗中结合打斗技巧的能力，即使拥有残酷及强悍的名声，他们的关系一定超越了伙伴。令人闻风丧胆的海贼猎人索隆和黑足山治在彼此身上找到了最深的友谊。毕竟，在对方身边如此自在必定是来自深厚的理解，确实是在地狱的烈火中锻造出来的友情。」

乌索普发出的大笑让娜美的小贼猫笑容更大了，山治看见索隆的眼睛终于睁开，用谨慎的表情打量这个场景。

「诶？最好的朋友？」路飞问。「太棒了！但伙伴本来就 **应该** 是最好的朋友。」

「不是所有海贼团都这样理解伙伴。」罗宾解释。「报纸只是单纯在强调我们亲爱的厨师和剑士之间特别的关系。」

就这样，山治没办法再承受更多了。

不管是谁写了那篇报导，明显都不知道友谊是什么样子，或至少他从来没看过他和索隆在一起，因为任何看过草帽海贼团超过十五秒的人，都知道山治和索隆就像猫狗一样不合。妈的，他们在战场上跟彼此吵嘴打架的频率就跟他们和敌人战斗一样高。

「罗宾酱，不要连你也是！」他哭喊，朝她和娜美旋转过去，摆出最可爱的狗狗眼。「我唯一有的特别关系只有和你们两位可爱的女士～」他听见低沉的哼声，猛转过头瞪着那个仍然坐在甲板上的白痴绿藻。「你有什么话要说吗，绿藻头？」

一阵沉默，大叹口气，最后是：「烦人。」

山治的眼中闪起光芒。「哈？」

「我说你很烦人。」索隆咆哮。「你的耳朵跟你的料理一样糟糕吗？」

「你…」山治咬紧牙，大步离开其他伙伴，想去踢索隆愚蠢丑陋的大头，但却被一把刀挡住了，鞋底和刀刃撞在一起，互相推挤。「你再说一次，臭绿藻。」

索隆对着他咕哝，一挥刀拨开他的腿，站起身，刀子已经准备好。

从污辱上升到互骂再到打架，他们很快就气喘吁吁，互瞪着对方，刀子和鞋子锁在一起，直到娜美要他们闭嘴别再打扰其他人。他们退开来，往不同方向离开，但山治听见索隆嘀咕了一句。「我们才不可能是朋友。」

***

接下来的几天，随着他们接近那座岛，每次有人提起这个笑话索隆就会发怒。索隆越生气，山治就越喜欢挑衅。毕竟，他和索隆总是在吵架，互相戳痛处，而如果他找到了一个新的痛处，才不会放弃这种机会。

绿藻对那篇报导的反应不佳绝对不是他的错。因为说真的，他和索隆？最好的朋友？别惹他发笑了。某个记者就这样随便决定他们的关系比跟其他伙伴更好，而且还将这种垃圾散布到全世界，只让这件事更可笑。

所以当他听了老女人的话，并看到那无害的首饰，他就是忍不住，下意识的花了二十分钟宝贵的购物时间，挑选并编织了一条黑绿相间的手鍊。

因为到处都找不到绿藻，在找了弗兰奇当他的搬运工并回到船上后，他在前桅杆下方找到索隆时，几乎无法抑制住调皮的笑容。手鍊被安全的装在袋子里，放在他胸前的口袋中，他开始整理新物资，把所有东西都放到该放的地方，锁上冰箱，才回到甲板上。索隆完全没动，山治站到他面前，用阴影垄罩他，索隆才眨眨眼，不高兴的对他咕哝。

「你想干嘛，臭厨子？」

山治从口袋里拿出小袋子，丢到索隆的胸膛上，在索隆检视的时候让表情保持中立。「我有礼物给你。」他说，深吸了一口菸，隐藏嘴角的扯动。「是条友谊手鍊，显然那是这座岛的传统。」

现在他根本没费心隐藏笑容，让沾沾自喜和胜利显现在脸上。索隆只是盯着那玩意儿，像是他无法理解自己拿着什么。

他荣耀的时光被打断了，路飞突然冲上甲板，差点撞翻山治，他整个人摔下去，制造出一朵烟云。

「山治。」他大叫。「我需要肉！这地方烂透了，他们一直餵我吃花。」

就好像接收到讯号似的，罗宾和娜美走上甲板，娜美的手上挂满了购物袋。「很快要吃晚餐了吗，山治君？」

「我很好奇你能用当地的食物做出什么料理，厨师先生。」罗宾经过他身边，手臂下夹着几本新书，山治忍不住心醉神迷。

「我马上开始煮饭，娜美桑，罗宾酱～」

就这样，玩笑结束了。不像他希望的那么戏剧化，但他至少在那混蛋的脸上看见空白一片了。索隆大概已经把那东西扔下船了，还一边吹胡子瞪眼的发誓要把自己砍成两半。

***

山治很确定索隆把那东西扔下了船。他很确定。

那天晚上接下来的时间他都没有看到剑士，他们的责任和睡觉作息让他们没有交集，但隔天早上他们一大早就见面了，弗兰奇把他们全都叫醒，因为一艘军舰正用他不喜欢的速度朝他们逼近。

大家手忙脚乱，准备在短时间内开船，山治和乔巴冲到镇上采买最后几样东西，其他人待在船上，试着阻止他们的船长进入攻击模式。（娜美最近订了一条规定，他们不能只要有人过来就跟人家打架。他们必须更节省时间，也就是说他们常常必须字面上的架住路飞，防止他飞到敌船上去。）

今天早上他们只成功了一部份。他们离开港口，往大海前进，但军舰已经看到他们了，并调整了航向，借着顺风急起直追。他们可以使用风来炮，但路飞太过精力旺盛，于是娜美叹了口气，默许了，并告诉他至少解决得快一点。不幸的是，路飞眼中的快速胜利就是把在甲板上的山治和索隆抓走，一起往敌船飞过去（并坠落）。

「什么？」「老天…」「那是不是…？」「草帽海贼团！」

一个声音压过所有人。「阻止他们！」

就这样，军舰突然气势旺盛，海军大喊着举起武器，从四面八方攻过来。路飞已经挥出拳头，山治哼了一声，吸了很大一口菸，看着天空。说真的，路飞根本不需要把他和索隆带来，但他才不会错过发洩烦躁的机会，显然索隆也是一样，他的眼中带着熟悉的嗜血光芒，握住一把刀。

一群海军攻打过来，索隆一刀砍过去，在那个瞬间，山治的眼睛瞪大了。因为在那里，直直伸出的手上，除了闪着光芒的钢铁外，还有他送给索隆的那条蠢手鍊。那混蛋真的戴了。

还没时间去思考那代表了什么，他就被逼着也战斗起来，优雅的踢开朝他跑过来的海军。只有一艘船，而且兵力也不强，没有什么大将，所以他们很快就结束了，回到自己的甲板上，伴随另一朵路飞带他们飞回去制造出来的烟云。

那条手鍊仍然在索隆的手腕上。

而且接下来的一整天他都戴着，隔天也是，嘲笑般的贴在小麦色的皮肤上，快把山治逼疯了。因为索隆没有提起，没有用那条手鍊戏弄或刺激他，只是做着他的日常活动，好像什么都没改变似的。

山治确信那一定是某种阴谋。

显然，索隆知道山治有多想恶搞他，于是决定扭转局势，现在换他在愉快的欣赏山治缓慢的痛苦，恶趣味的拖时间。吃晚餐的时候，山治快要到极限了，他的眼睛不由自主的飘到索隆手腕上的深色鍊子。

接着，好像他的人生不能再更悲惨似的，娜美注意到了。她挑起眉毛，给了索隆一个好奇的表情。「你戴了一条手鍊吗？」

索隆几乎没撇她一眼，只是继续吃着眼前的食物，在吞咽期间发出一个音。「啊。」

通常，山治会因为他对女士如此不礼貌把他一脚踢翻，但今天他放过了他，希望这场对话（虽然很简短）能够让他多理解一点现况。

乔巴靠过去仔细看。「很漂亮。你从哪里得到的？」

山治紧绷起来，但索隆只是说：「上个岛。」并从身边的杯子里喝了一大口。

对话就这样结束了，没有人觉得这个话题有趣到需要继续，尤其是从索隆口中翘出资讯根本就能和击败天神媲美。晚餐继续，碗盘发出声响，山治的心跳慢慢恢复正常，一切都没有什么不对劲，除了罗宾离开厨房时神祕的笑容。

只不过他还是很疑惑，因为索隆刚刚有绝佳的机会能报复他，但他却没有。随着日子一天天过去，情况也越来越糟，那条手鍊也继续戴在索隆的左手腕上。手鍊好像变成了他的蠢头巾，一直在那里，不知怎么的，就是不会在战斗的时候滑落。

而山治…真的不知道该怎么办。

他尤其不知道该拿每次看到那条手鍊心中就会出现的满足的小火花怎么办。

***

不知怎么的，事情开始改变了。缓慢且微妙，其他伙伴都没有注意到，老实说要不是山治被这整件事搞得心神不宁，他大概也不会发现。但事实就是这样，他敏锐的感觉他和索隆之间一直都存在的紧绷感渐渐软化了。

他们还是会争执，要是他们不针锋相对山治才会担心这个世界怎么了，但没那么火爆，比较不算是吵架，而是测试对方的方式，并借此发洩过多的精力。他们分享空间。他们吃晚餐的时候，从头到尾都没有瞪对方。

有一天，山治觉得他需要测试一下他们之间是怎么回事，他必须确定这不是什么狂野的幻觉。他来到索隆在锻鍊的瞭望台，手上拿着一个小盒子，手臂下夹着一瓶酒。他一出现索隆的注意力立刻来到他身上──不明显，索隆还在继续数数，目光持续盯着墙壁，但山治能 **感觉** 剑士在用眼角看他。终于，在山治到长凳上坐下后，索隆才将所有的注意力转到山治身上。

「需要什么吗，色厨子？」

山治慢吞吞的点起一根菸，往后靠去，打开一扇窗户，看到索隆的眼睛瞇起。「想躲一下路飞。他比平常还难搞，声称因为上个岛缺乏肉，他到现在还在弥补缺失。」他将盒子往索隆的方向推推，将酒瓶放在旁边。「如果你让我待着，我还会给你奖赏喔。」

他有点担心自己是不是做得太明显了，但当他垂下视线，看到索隆手腕上的深色手鍊，担心就被胸口温暖的感觉取代了，他赶快抬起目光对上剑士的眼睛。

「我不是狗。」索隆咕哝，小心的将哑铃放到地上。「而且谁说我想要你的食物当作奖赏了？」

一团火气窜上，山治张开嘴想反驳什么，将他示好的礼物塞进索隆的屁股，但索隆突然坐到他旁边，拿起盒子，小心的打开，检视里面的饭团。山治强迫自己放轻松，用沾沾自喜的笑容作为回应。「我的食物是最好的，你很清楚。再说，我带了酒给你。你永远不会拒绝酒。」

索隆发出一声不置可否的低沉哼哼，已经开始消灭山治提供的点心了。海水在午后的阳光下闪闪发光，山治放任自己漂泊，白烟萦绕在他唇间，他们安静的坐在那里，不算自在，但也不赖，他觉得自己还满喜欢这种气氛的。

但托他们船长的福，这暂时的平静时光没有持续多久，山治的第二根菸抽到一半的时候，他的躲藏处被发现了，沉默被打碎，因为他必须把头探出窗户，朝哀哀叫的路飞怒吼，威胁要是他胆敢靠近他的厨房，将会受到各式各样的肢体伤害。吐出一团烟，他离开窗户，往活板门前进。「反正也差不多到我该做晚饭的时间了，干脆去看守厨房好了。」

「我吃完会把这个带下去。」索隆说，他说得这么轻松让山治很惊讶。让他更惊讶的是，他真的那么做了，一个小时后，他全身复盖着一层薄汗，手中拿着空盒子出现在厨房门口。不过，让山治最惊讶的是，索隆把盒子放在水槽旁边，转向山治，问：「需要帮忙吗？」

通常，山治会说，谢了，还是别了。通常，山治会说，你他妈不准碰我宝贵厨房里的任何东西。通常，山治根本不会处在这种窘境中。

他若有所思的看着索隆好一会儿，最后清清喉咙，转回水槽，迅速的洗掉索隆的饭盒，一边说：「你可以守门。」

他知道索隆不是那个意思，但他没办法（毕竟这里 **是** 他珍贵的厨房）。但索隆似乎不介意，只是坐到门边开始打瞌睡，并在他们的船长试图第三次闯进来时醒过来骂他。

很方便，因此当索隆第二次提出的时候，山治答应了，一次，又一次，直到几天变成几个星期，索隆成为了厨房的常客，在门边打瞌睡，或在他旁边的吧台上做一些小事。

一开始小事是从储藏室拿食材、煮开水、磨碎香料。简单，安全。

接着山治赐与他一把刀。

他看到索隆脸上闪过一抹笑容，帮那天下午的冰沙切水果，他在那个时候就知道，他们回不去了，毕竟那条蠢手鍊还牢牢的戴在索隆的手腕上，吸收汗水和草莓汁，对山治的心做出奇怪的事情。

***

「路飞你这白痴！」乌索普大叫。「你干嘛无缘无故去攻击海军？」

「他们快要把所有的肉都吃光了。」路飞哀叫，娜美揪着他的耳朵，拖着他穿过这个城市的小街和后巷，后面跟着其他伙伴。

一旦拉开相对安全的距离，娜美就慢下来，把路飞揍到地上。「现在我们得离开了，而你什么肉也吃不到。我们也没办法买食材。」

众人安静了一会儿，路飞摸着头上的肿包，其他人站在那里思考接下来要做什么，没有人对这个情况有多担心，除了乌索普和娜美。路飞来回看着他们两个，再看向其他人；他停在索隆身上的目光比其他人长了一点，接着他大笑着跳起来，一只手按着草帽。「我不想逃。我想吃肉。」

「他们已经看到我们了。」索隆耸耸肩。「我们该把他们杀了抢走他们的物资。」

娜美叹了口气。「你们两个真是没救了。」

于是他们开始在城市里跑来跑去打海军，所有人分散开来扩大范围，娜美、山治和乔巴前往军舰；弗兰奇、乌索普和布鲁克看守桑尼号；索隆、罗宾和路飞留在城市里压制任何挡路的海军。

也因此他们偷了三个人能够拿的所有东西，到桑尼号跟弗兰奇会合，让他帮助他们爬上甲板，只有山治回到城市去把路飞和索隆拎回来，因为罗宾早就已经回到船上了，如同以往的准时。

路飞很好找，有他的大嗓门和大笑，要说服他也很容易，山治一提到娜美找到了一张藏宝图，他就立刻往船上的方向冲，他永远无法抗拒新冒险的诱惑。要找索隆就需要多费点心思了，这种能力在这几年来被山治练得越来越熟练。但找到他之后，要把他带回船上去又是完全不一样的另一种技能了。不过，最近有变得比较简单。索隆比较不会跟他争，会跟得比较紧。当他转错弯的时候，山治能伸手把他捉回来，大抽一口菸，让大海的声音把他带回桑尼号去。

取得食材简单到让人发笑，山治也在听到路飞抱怨索隆把趣味都抢走了后，明白了为什么。原来他碰上了一整队的海军，他们的头领试着连络总部，于是他决定要让他们的通话时间缩短。也就表示当索隆在制造个人鲜血浴的时候，其他人都没被干扰。用刀战斗总是会搞得脏兮兮的，那就是为什么当山治看到索隆浑身是血的时候通常不会太担心，也是为什么 **索隆** 不介意全身都沾满那玩意儿。山治看过他在下午打了一场后，不管是清理刀子还是吃晚餐还是在甲板上睡觉，仍然浑身红红的。

事实上，索隆对于个人卫生的注重低的可怕。山治喜欢让自己和衣物都清爽干净，也就是说他每天洗澡，也常常洗衣服。索隆大约一星期才会洗两次澡，一个月才会一次洗衣服。（他几乎每天都会到海里冲一下，但山治可不把那视为洗澡。或洗衣服…不管索隆如何坚持。）

所以当他走进厨房，发现索隆站在水槽边，脸上带着认真的表情努力搓手臂时，会感到惊讶是能够理解的。他正准备发脾气，责骂那家伙竟然用他的厨房清洗脏兮兮的自己，而不是到浴室去时，他看到了索隆 **到底** 在洗什么。试图清洗可能是个比较正确的描述。是那条该死的手鍊。

走到另一个男人身边，山治小心的撞撞他，肩膀贴着肩膀，就一下子。「怎么了，绿藻？」

「没什么。」他说，继续搓洗，没有抬头。

山治考虑着选项，看着一只手距离外的刀具，祈祷自己对这个情况的解读是正确的。小心的用漠不关心的态度，他伸出手，让手指环绕住索隆的手臂，把他拉向自己，用拇指描绘湿透的手鍊。有些绿线被染色了，比其他的深了一点，山治花了几秒钟纳闷，这条手鍊是不是有一天会变成全黑。但就现在而言，那不是索隆想要的，于是他放开索隆的手臂，转而伸出自己的手。

「给我，我帮你清理。」

一阵沉默，索隆用穿刺的目光盯着山治，最后终于垂下眼，小心的用手指解开手鍊，放到山治等待的手中。索隆的手腕上有一圈皮肤颜色比较浅，山治必须阻止自己伸手去摸，去感觉那温暖的皮肤，去理解那圈痕迹多多少少算是自己制造出来的。

冷水，一点盐，和一些去污剂之后，手鍊几乎恢复成原来的颜色了。他冲洗了最后一次，关掉水龙头，在突然的安静中深吸一口气，用拇指抚过手鍊的编结。索隆还等在水槽边，专心的看着山治，一边抬起手臂，手心向下，提出山治发现自己无法拒绝的邀请，他小心的将手鍊环上索隆的手腕，绑回原位，让手指停留的时间比必要还长了一点，指尖刷过皮肤和手鍊之间的空隙，才往后退开，伸手到口袋里找香菸。

他的胸腔里有种火花，某种太过熟悉的温暖。他抬起头看向索隆，深吸了一大口菸，在吐出来。

他切切实实的完蛋了。

***

那是一个步调缓慢的桑尼号午后，又是什么都没发生的一天。弗兰奇和乌索普在他们的工厂里，女士们在甲板上放松，布鲁克在用他昨晚新写的曲子娱乐路飞和乔巴。再看了水平线最后一次，决定他们短时间内没有危险，山治往瞭望台前进，顺手从厨房抓了一杯水和和一本食谱。

瞭望台里充满了午后的太阳，在索隆一遍又一遍挥舞的铁块上反射光芒，他的肌肉线条随着每一下挥动收缩，血管突出。山治放下水杯。

已经有一扇窗户打开了，凉爽的海风吹进来，山治靠着窗台，点起一根菸，让烟飘出敞开的窗户，索隆继续数数，声音在山治来了后压低了许多。他们越来越常在一起度过安静自在的时光（至少直到他们其中一个无聊了去挑衅另一人）。但遍布整艘船的慵懒感很有影响力，他们两人谁也没有打破宁静，一起分享这个空间，彷彿他们一辈子都在这么做，而不是只有短短的几个月。

第三根菸燃烧殆尽后，他将菸蒂压到窗户边的烟灰缸捻熄──他的窗户──现在每次他上来抓索隆去吃饭，或要他去厨房帮忙，或只是想逃避时，都会开着的那扇窗户。太阳渐渐落下，但还有几个小时他才需要开始准备晚餐，于是他在长凳上安顿下来，食谱打开摊在腿上，已经喝了一半的水杯在旁边，布鲁克的新作穿过窗户飘了进来。

时间平静也太过快速的过去。彷彿只是一眨眼的功夫，山治知道他该起来去厨房准备了。他喜爱他的工作，这点依然不变，但他已经开始享受这些安静的时光，程度几乎和料理一样了。

「喂，靶子眉。」索隆喊他，太阳落下，云朵飘近，哑铃好像没重量一样的扛在他的肩膀上，山治从活板门回头看他。「我马上就下去。做完这一轮之后。」

山治露出邪笑，看着那大到夸张的铁块，用食谱敲敲自己的肩膀。「别太逞强啊，绿藻。我可不希望失去我的搬运工。」

索隆哼了一声，为了秀一把调整着手里的哑铃，朝山治的方向挥过去，害他必须赶快躲到活板门里，一边咒骂愚蠢的剑士。

他准备到一半的时候，索隆终于走进了厨房，在门框上敲了一下吸引山治的注意。「娜美需要我调整一面帆。」他解释。「她说我们很接近一座岛，但为了节省时间她想绕开，所以如果路飞问起什么都不要说。」

「不够大到值得停靠吗？」

索隆耸耸肩，靠在桌子上。「她似乎不这么认为。」

「那我相信就是这样。」他说，总是准备好支持说服力不够强大的伙伴。

索隆打发的咕哝了一声，从刀架上拿了一把刀，开始准备甜点用的苹果和草莓。准备已经到这个地步了，其实没剩什么可以做的，在时间到了把所有食材组合成美食之前，他只能看着一切，所以山治利用这个机会观察索隆工作。

他的眉毛因为专心皱了起来，眼睛瞇着，表明他在试着按照山治的建议，用专精的刀法让他们能得到最多的果肉。他没穿上衣，山治能轻易得看见他工作时肌肉的鼓动，从手指细腻的动作到背肌的移动。太阳穴和颈后的头发因汗水变深了一点，小小的水珠滑落他的背，消失在腹卷厚厚的布料中。

山治吞吞口水，逼迫自己转开视线──他知道他该把心中的感觉开诚布公，不要再试图无视眼前的事实。

索隆并不柔软，他不像山治喜欢的女人那样，白皙又婀娜，但他仍然带有自己的魅力。他是山治信任的人，能够自在相处的人。他是山治尊敬的人。

接着，索隆抬起手臂，抹抹脸，他够聪明让手保持距离，但山治仍然炸毛了，他踢了另一个男人的屁股一脚，结果自己差点失去平衡，只能抓住水槽边缘。

「搞什么，臭厨子？踢我干嘛？」

「因为你在我的厨房里耍白痴！」山治回骂。「下次，先洗好澡再来，或至少不要把汗水全部滴到食物上。你破坏了盐分的比例。」

索隆低声咕哝，但默认了，他到水槽边清洗双手和前臂，然后给了山治一个表情，那个邪笑山治一点都不喜欢，接着他把头也凑到水隆头底下。

「白痴！你他妈在干什么？」

大笑着，索隆直起身，在满脸的水滴中瞇起眼，对山治的方向露出微笑。

所有的不满一下就离开了山治，让他站在那里，觉得胸口好像被揍了一拳。索隆看起来…他竟然看起来很 **可爱** ，山治百分之百没准备好应付那个。于是他将一条擦碗布扔在那个混蛋的脸上，有效的阻隔了索隆滴着水和朝山治微笑的致命组合，但索隆用擦碗布擦头时，那条愚蠢的手鍊却仍然在折磨他。

山治不知道自己是想踢他还是…做完全不同的事。

幸好，计时器响了，他可以把注意力转移到别的地方，有条不紊的摆弄炉火上的锅子，坚决不去看索隆的方向。效果挺不错的，一直持续到他喊其他伙伴来吃晚餐，厨房立刻爆出食物和吵闹和对话的混乱。看着他身边的所有人都快乐又饱足使他大部分的紧绷消失了，让他在晚餐期间轻松了不少，吃完饭后，他再次避开索隆，让罗宾帮他把脏碗盘叠起来。

接着他们又独处了，罗宾告退去看书，留下山治和索隆洗碗擦碗。随着太阳渐渐落下，黑暗环绕着他们，两个人都迷失在自己的思绪中。

厨房恢复整洁后天已经黑了，薄薄的云掩盖了大部分的月光，在桑尼上垄罩一层阴影。山治靠在栏杆上，双唇吐出的烟雾遮掩了他自己的水平线。海浪轻轻拍打船身，温柔的摇晃着制造出平静的声音，不久后，山治听到手肘边传来一声呵欠，索隆在山治身边坐下。夜晚喊安静，星光无声，其馀的伙伴都已经准备就寝，所以山治允许自己露出一个浅浅的笑容，才转回去眺望海面。

香菸只剩下灰烬，馀火早已落到下方的海水中，感觉大腿压上一个重量，他僵硬了一下，才低下头，看见一头熟悉的绿色。

「喂，我不是枕头。」他说，但完全没有把腿移开的动作。

索隆用轻轻的鼾声回应。

船继续向前行，星星跟着移动，山治无法克制胸中绽放的温暖，飘飘的感觉注满全身，让夜晚似乎更长了，像太妃糖一样延展，甜蜜。一直到凉风穿过他的衣领让他抖了一下，他才从栏杆起身，低头看着索隆的睡颜。

「白痴。」他低声说，语气比他想要的宠溺的多。他用手抚过那头绿发，很惊讶摸起来很柔软，接着他用手指梳过发丝，轻轻的拉拉扯扯，直到索隆咕哝着转过身。「喂，去床上睡，臭绿藻。」

索隆嘟囔了什么，音调太低又模糊，山治没听懂，但他伸出了手，一直举在那里，直到山治哼了一声，握住他的手把他拉起来。他揉着眼睛，但还是没放手，他们的手指松松的缠绕着，他安静的跟着山治回寝室。（山治假装这样索隆才不会迷路，试着无视索隆脸上温和的表情，以及他睡眼惺忪的把信任交付到山治手中。）

楼下很暗，但在他们分开去睡各自的床时，山治的眼睛还是能捕捉到索隆的轮廓。他能看到索隆安顿下来，右手无意识的摸了摸左手腕做确认，才叹息了一声，沉入睡眠。

躺在自己的床上，山治盯着天花板，想像空中的星星，试着忽略手指尚残留的馀温。

***

时间飞快，好几个星期过去，新的岛屿靠岸又离开，草帽海贼团继续让自己惹上各式各样的麻烦。不管他们到哪里去，最死气沉沉的城市或最孤独的海，总有冒险找上他们，接着路飞就会用摔断脖子的速度把他们扔进去。倒不是说其他人就是无辜的，他们就跟他们的船长一样热爱新挑战，准备好要对抗全世界。

「准备好了吗，臭绿藻？」

索隆咬着刀露出邪笑。「试着跟上速度吧，色厨子。」

一声令下后，成千上万的吼叫震动了大气，无数海军拿着刀枪朝他们攻来。一场爆炸撼动了大地，路飞在不远处对付一个上尉，山治能看到其他伙伴也在附近战斗。但大部分的战斗，总是留给他和索隆。路飞对付老大，大BOSS，但是他和索隆要去处理其他敌人，照顾伙伴，面对朝他们而来的一切，信任他们的船长。他们是怪物三人组的其中两人，他们以此为傲。而且一直都对自己的职责很在行。

但现在，一起战斗，比以前都要更棒。他们彷彿天衣无缝，肩并肩，成为同一道火力穿梭过碎石，被一条隐形的线相连，将周围的敌人掠倒在地。分开又会合，擦过肩膀，一边互损对方；整场战斗在一瞬间就结束了，空气混浊，地面沾满鲜血。

他跟索隆的身上连一个擦伤都没有。

他们之间的气场几乎能够触碰，肾上腺素在血管中高歌，战斗结束了，气氛却仍然高涨。他们的目光对上了，索隆露出邪笑，和道回到白牙之间。

山治哼笑了一声，无法克制笑容，他跳起来，对索隆的胸膛踢出一腿，弱一点的人被踢到绝对会飞出去。他们来回攻击，互骂着扬起尘土，直到他们听到娜美在瓦砾边缘对他们大叫。

「现在不是干这种事情的时候，你们这些白痴！回船上去！」

山治退开来，伴着一声愉快的大喊。「当然，娜美桑～～」索隆收起刀，跟在山治身边一起往船的方向前进。他们的肩膀撞在一起，山治能在索隆冷酷的外表下看见一丝笑意，仍然能在脑中看见，他们对打时，他狂野又自由，又充满了有点疯狂的大笑。他已为这白痴沦陷，但他无法阻止自己，深陷到他愿意做任何事，只为了让那个笑容永存。

他们一踏上甲板，乔巴就尖叫着在他们身边转圈圈，跳上跳下的想确认他们有没有受伤。

「我们没事。」索隆说，抓住那只小驯鹿。「那些海军很沒用。」

「不要说谎！」乔巴哭喊着，在索隆的手里挣扎，想把他检查得更仔细。「你只有在碰到挑战之后才会看起来这么开心。」

听到这句话，索隆的眼睛稍稍瞪大，山治用袖子隐藏一声轻笑，点起一根菸，让自己有事做，一边看索隆结结巴巴的试图找理由。终于，山治敲了他的后脑勺一计，接着弯下腰看着乔巴的眼睛。「确实有个挑战，但不是海军。我们两个都没事。」

一阵沉默，接着乔巴再次喊叫。「你们…你们为什么要打架？我跟你们说过不要那么过火的！」

「看清楚点，船医先生。」罗宾不知道从哪里冒出来，带着知晓的微笑看着他们。「我认为你会发现他们的状态比平时都要好。」

基于某个原因，山治发现自己脸红了，赶快告退，到栏杆那里去安静的抽菸，让乔巴对他大惊小怪一番，船医才终于相信他们都没有受伤。

「乔巴，那些白痴没事。」娜美说着，从上层甲板探出身子，瞪着山治和索隆。「快滚去工作，我们要离开了！我们延迟都是你们的错！」

「喂，那是什么意思？」索隆瞪回去。

山治回到索隆的范围内。「意思是闭嘴快工作，笨绿藻。你没听到美丽的女士说的话吗？」

「你才闭嘴，靶子眉！」

白刃出鞘，皮鞋飞舞，但他们没打多少就被砸进地板。

「你们两个！」娜美各送给他们的脑袋一拳。「别打了快干活！」

他们站起身，咕哝着互瞪对方，走开去准备启航，逃离那些海军即将派来的增强部队。

几个小时候，远离娜美的魔拳，他们又回来聚在一起，山治眺望大海，索隆在他身边打瞌睡。

***

抵达下一个岛的时候，他们已经发展出一种熟悉的惯例。他们又是戏弄又是吵嘴，互相威吓。他们分享空间和安静的时光，以及打架的肾上腺素。伙伴们终于也发现了这个改变，注意到他们之间的吵架并不存在真正的恶意，以及他们被对方吸引。

让山治丢脸的是，伙伴们大部分的反应从觉得很可爱到认为搞笑都有。但总的来说，他无法挑剔，伙伴们很高兴他们很快乐，没有比这个更好的了。

他把索隆带去市场，宣称是要他当搬运工，但他其实什么都还没买，仍然在浏览选项的阶段。但当他转头要跟索隆说评论猕猴桃的天价时，却发现他是一个人。叹了口气，用手梳过头发，山治也只能接受命运。那白痴整天迷路，他最后总会自己回去，或者山治会找到他。现在没必要担心。

果不其然，一个小时后，索隆晃到了他所在的摊贩，抱怨这里的街道会移动，还有山治乱跑，还有所有地方看起来都长一样。山治辱骂了他的方向感，並在他的手上堆满食材，但没有多问，一直到那天很晚的时候，索隆把最后一个盘子收起来，清了清喉咙。

「我有东西给你。」他翻找着腹卷，将一个薄纱小袋子放到山治手中。

他拉开绳子，一条细手鍊掉到手掌上，那是一条有金色搭扣的黑色皮环。「这个…」他开口，停下来，不确定该说什么。他的目光来到索隆手腕上的手鍊，再抬起对上他的眼睛，他的眼神中充满挑战。但现在山治也能在那眼神后面看见一丝不安，不是对自己，因为索隆不做半调子的事，而是对山治的反应。

当山治的目光移到索隆的唇上时，他看见他的眼睛稍稍睁大，山治吐了一口烟云，锐利又甜美，他捻熄香菸，把索隆拉近，将嘴巴贴上去，俐落又自信。

山治加深了吻，他能闻到索隆皮肤上的盐味，和索隆唇瓣上的酒味。他又舔又咬索隆的下唇，沉醉在自己引起的呻吟中。光是那小小的声音，他就能听见其中的安心、渴望、及信任。他们的额头贴在一起，目光对上，山治伸出手，描绘着开始这一切的那条已经被戴到有点磨损的手鍊，将索隆小小的吸气吻去。

他稍微退开，让索隆将皮环戴上他的手腕，搭扣在白皙的肌肤上闪着光。

他再也没有拿下来。


End file.
